The Brothers Greymon
by DownsofFire
Summary: A BlackWarGreymon protecting a tree village of Floramon is beaten by a hostile WarGreymon on a quest to destroy what the tree is hiding. Will update sporadically.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is merely a test chapter, to see if I like writing for this story and to see if people would like it. If people like it then I'll keep going. If not, well, I tried. Or I might say fuck it and keep writing if I like it. As for the universe, it's going to take place on the Digital World from Frontier, but won't feature the characters from Frontier (Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe, Tommy, and Koichi) unless I feel that the story could benefit from said involvement, and will feature slight hierarchy changes as I plan to have the Full Royal Knights cast (Gallantmon, Omnimon, Magnamon, UlforceVeedramon, etc.). **

Tranquility was a rarity within the Digital World. Either one thing was happening, or another. There are tranquil parts to it, but those parts shift and change over time, be it within a day or a year. Currently, there are many peaceful parts to the expansive world. One of which is a small village of Floramon. The humanoid flower Digimon lived in a massive tree that could probably withstand any storm. Said tree's inhabitants, however, were very fragile and weak, even for rookies.

These Floramon enjoy their peaceful moments quite a lot. But for some odd reason, their tree is the subject of far too many attacks, such as the current one. A group angry Mammothmon were charging at the tree, drawn there for some odd reason. The Floramon made their retreat back into the massive tree as the tusked beasts charged, letting out cries through their trunks.

However, as the first Mammothmon was within twenty metres, a black spiral came and hit the beast square in the side, launching it into the air with a cry. Quite quickly, the beast turned into a black silhouette and a light blue ring surrounded it. The ring then wrapped around and sank into the black spiral as it stopped spinning to reveal a large, black humanoid Digimon floating in the air.

Said Digimon was about seven feet in height, muscular, with black skin. He wore Chrome Digizoid armour all over his body. On his shins were two Digizoid guards with chrome outline and yellow centre. On his waist was a belt-like piece with two guards coming from the sides, and a cod piece in front. He wielded two large gauntlets on his arms, both had three claws and went to just past the elbow. On his shoulders were shoulder armour pieces with a spike on each shoulder and yellow stripes. His torso had a breast plate with yellow pipe-like things going down the centre of his chest, and two sets connecting each shoulder piece. On his back were two halves of a black, hexagonal shield. When you looked at his head, his helmet was dark grey in colour. There was a horn on the nose that was almost like a blade. Two more horns were on the back of the helmet that had yellow stripes. Coming out of the back of said helmet was spiky yellow hair.

The armoured Digimon looked down at the Mammothmon that were running around, startled and scared. He placed the claws of his gauntlets together and started spinning again.

"Black Tornado!" The Mammothmon looked up and saw the black spiral careen towards them and it nailed a slower one to the ground before it turned black and the light blue ring snaked around the spiral and was absorbed into it. The black Digimon floated back up a decent height above the Mammothmon. He put his claws together again, but instead of spinning, red energy gathered between his claws. The Mammothmon sensed a negative feel in the air and turned to run. However, the warrior Digimon threw his arms above his head, enlarging the red ball to an almost impossible size.

"Terra Destroyer!" He threw the ball of energy and it impacted on the remaining three Mammothmon, turning them black with the blue rings. The black Digimon flew down and the rings disconnected and turned to streams and were absorbed into him. He landed on the ground as the Floramon ran out to greet him.

"BlackWarGreymon!" BlackWarGreymon turned to face the Floramon.

"Is everyone safe?" the Floramon nodded their affirmation. BlackWarGreymon made sure and then flew up to a higher branch of the massive tree. He landed and sat down like he was before the Mammothmon attack. Every time he saved them from an attack, he was reminded of why he was doing this.

He made the dumb decision to take on 5 Mega Level Digimon at the same time when he first became what he is. While he put up a fight, they defeated him severely and BlackWarGreymon had to wander off, severely wounded and almost dead. He fell on his face at the foot of the tree and the Floramon managed to save his life. As repentance, he promised to protect them from attack as the tree at the time was scarred and damaged. Now it was flourishing and lively due to his protection.

Admittedly, BlackWarGreymon felt like he'd do better fighting much more powerful enemies, but he needed to pace himself. Better not jump into another near-death battle. However, this life wasn't horrible. He just hated owing others. But this wasn't bad in the least. He just had the debt hanging over him. But then something interrupted his thinking.

"What is that?" What caught his eye was a small orange orb. Not the sun, but something else. But something was odd, it seemed far away. And getting bigger. BlackWarGreymon squinted his yellow eyes and tried to focus in on the small sphere when his inner alarm was blaring. Something was wrong. Then he noticed the angle the ever growing sphere was at showed it was heading towards the roots of the tree, where the Floramon were. BlackWarGreymon jumped down and landed in front of the Floramon, shaking the ground.

"BlackWarGreymon, what is it?" An elder Floramon approached him with the question.

"Get inside, now." The Floramon looked confused, the attack was over, wasn't it?

"But BlackWarGrey-"

"Get inside the tree, _now_! Something's about to you guys hard!" The Floramon started running for the tree when BlackWarGreymon saw the orange orb was much larger than before. He knew this attack from somewhere, it was familiar. However, he didn't have time to sift through memories. BlackWarGreymon pulled the hexagonal armour pieces from his back and slammed them together to make his Black Brave Shield. _This is going to hurt a lot._ He thought.

The orange energy sphere slammed into BlackWarGreymon's shield, pushing him back near the tree. However, the black warrior stabilized himself enough to push against it, though he wasn't moving it back at all. Thinking for a split second, he lifted his left foot and put it forward, pushing the orange sphere back that much.

_This might work._ He took one step, another, and another. This was going semi-well. Then the sphere detonated. BlackWarGreymon was sent flying, landing almost bareback, if it hadn't been for his armour, against the tree. He slid down to the ground, the two pieces of his shield landing beside him. His head hurt, along with most of his body. But Digizoid armour had its advantages.

"How ironic." BlackWarGreymon's eyes opened at the sound of the voice. It was semi-deep, but smooth with no gruff qualities. He looked up to see an altered version of himself. But this Digimon's armour was gold with red accents, a chrome helmet, and red hair. On his back were two hexagonal shield pieces. When the Digimon turned to inspect the damage, BlackWarGreymon noticed a symbol split between the two pieces, one half of a sun on each side. Sliding his own shield pieces on his back, BlackWarGreymon stood shakily, but steadied.

"Who in the name of the Celestials are you?" The altered version of himself turned, a hostile look in his green eye.

"I am WarGreymon. And I'm here to get what's been hidden." WarGreymon, how odd that a vaccine Digimon was attacking innocents.

"Look, I don't know who or what is hidden here, but I'm sworn to protect the Floramon. You have no right to attack." The words felt odd in his mouth. He had the odd sensation that their roles should be reversed. However, WarGreymon glared.

"Isn't it ironic that a violent virus type Digimon is protecting innocents?"

"Isn't it ironic that a vaccine is attacking those innocents?" The two stared each other down as BlackWarGreymon sifted through his knowledge of other Digimon. If he was correct, the attack he blocked was WarGreymon's Terra Force.

"That doesn't matter, out of the way." WarGreymon stepped forward, but BlackWarGreymon did the same and pointed a clawed gauntlet at his doppelganger.

"I'm not moving to let you, or anyone else through. You'd better leave before you make a grievous mistake." WarGreymon glared. They held the stare off until WarGreymon ducked and slammed into BlackWarGreymon, sending the Digimon flying. He landed and slid along the ground with a grunt of pain. WarGreymon looked at the weakened Digimon before making his way to the tree. BlackWarGreymon slowly got up. He charged some energy into his Dramon Killers, making the claws glow. He ran up behind WarGreymon, letting out a feral war cry.

"Dragon Slasher!" He sawed his claws at the air, sending fiery claw marks at the other Mega. He merely stopped and closed his Brave Shield, the flames bouncing off. But BlackWarGreymon kept charging, hoping to do something to the attacking Digimon. However, WarGreymon spun around and slammed BlackWarGreymon in the side of the head, sending him to the ground.

"You really should work on the stealthier approach." BlackWarGreymon struggled to get up as WarGreymon observed. "Seems my Terra Force attack did a bigger number on you than I thought. It's probably for the better. I can't have you interrupting me anymore." WarGreymon turned and kept walking. BlackWarGreymon had enough energy for one more attack that wouldn't kill him. Putting his claws together, the channeled the negative energy around him into a small red ball. A miniature Terra Destroyer. He could only channel so much energy at the moment. However, what he had should be enough to do something to WarGreymon.

"Terra Destroyer." He managed the mutter before throwing the ball. It was a direct hit between the shield halves and it sent WarGreymon flying head first into the ground, his Brave Shield pieces soaring up and landing beside him. BlackWarGreymon was about to congratulate himself when WarGreymon got back up and glared back at him, an enraged look in his eye. That was when the claws on his Dramon Killers started to glow and he dashed forward to fast for the wounded BlackWarGreymon to block.

"Mega Claw." He slashed his claws along the black Digimon's side, leaving searing claw marks in the armour. BlackWarGreymon fell and wasn't getting up. He could feel his energy leave him. As WarGreymon turned and walked away, BlackWarGreymon managed to ask him a question.

"Tell me, what's so powerful in that tree that requires you to have it?" WarGreymon stopped and waited before answering.

"It's not something I want, it's something that has to be destroyed." With that, the golden clad Digimon walked to the tree, clawing a hole in the side and kept going in. BlackWarGreymon had no strength to get up. He could only lay on the ground, like when he first met the Floramon. He felt absolutely pathetic. But before his self-pity could go any further, he heard WarGreymon cry out in pain before he saw the Digimon get flung out of the tree. Out of the tree came a tall Digimon clad in white armour, red shoulder pauldrons, an odd red batwing design on his helmet, and a flowing red cape. BlackWarGreymon resisted the urge to growl outright. WarGreymon had recovered and noticed his look.

"Who is that?" BlackWarGreymon stared at the knightly Digimon with a hatred he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Gallantmon." The Royal Knight looked down at the two Megas with a look of superiority.

"So, here we have two Greymon species fighting it out, and yet neither gets the prize." Gallantmon looked them over again and noticed the dark one. "Wait, aren't you the fool who challenged five Royal Knights at the same time?" BlackWarGreymon would have cringed if he could move much. He made the foolish decision to fight the first enemies he saw. Unfortunately, those enemies were five of the Royal Knights: Gallantmon, Magnamon, Kentaurosmon, Dynasmon, and Crusadermon. They almost killed him. BlackWarGreymon got away when another Royal Knight, Omnimon came to see what the commotion was about. He slipped away while the Knights argued.

"Yes. What of it?" Gallantmon probably would have smiled if his mouth were visible. Instead, he scoffed.

"Seems you can't even handle a Digimon on your own weak level. Your polar opposite in fact. How pathetic." BlackWarGreymon was seeing red, and not because of Gallantmon's cape. He propped himself up on his gauntleted forearms shakily. WarGreymon had beat him to a pulp, and he was about to face Gallantmon in what was probably going to be a quick match to the death.

However, WarGreymon beat him to the punch. He charged at the Royal Knight, a fierce look in his eye. He brought his Dramon Killer to bear when Gallantmon stepped aside and WarGreymon hit the tree. As he tried to pull his claw out, BlackWarGreymon noticed that Gallantmon had his right arm under his cape, and only his left arm exposed. Said left arm quickly adorned a large, round shield with yellow triangles near the rim of the shield pointing out. WarGreymon managed to pull out his claw and faced Gallantmon, who looked almost bored.

"You'll pay for taking that." Was all he said before he put his claws together and started spinning. "Great Tornado!" He turned into an orange cyclone and hurtled towards Gallantmon. The Royal Knight merely raised his shield and batted WarGreymon to the ground when he got close. WarGreymon was far from quitting. Putting his claws together again, he leapt backwards in the air and created an orange ball that he enlarged exponentially. "Terra Force!" He then threw the giant sphere at Gallantmon with immense force. Gallantmon merely raised his shield and the yellow triangles slowly lit up as WarGreymon's attack neared him. Once it finished lighting up, the shield glowed bright.

"Final Elysium." Gallantmon's shield fired a crimson beam surrounded by white rings that sliced through the Terra Force attack and scored a direct hit on WarGreymon. WarGreymon fell to the earth and landed with a thud. However, he tried getting up again and said

"You can't take it. The X-Antibody must be destroyed." The what? BlackWarGreymon looked to Gallantmon, who'd moved his right arm from the cape and showed he held an orb in his hand. Said orb was clear but for the white ring round a blue X.

"Wrong. The X-Antibody will save the Digital World." Save it? From what? Gallantmon merely scoffed again in that arrogant way. "Regardless, I must take my leave." Gallantmon turned to leave when a blast hit him in the back, knocking him forward and the X-Antibody out of his hand. Out of the trees, a wolf in blue Digizoid armour leapt out and grabbed the sphere in his mouth and ran off with it.

"No!" WarGreymon tried to get up, but was too wounded to do so. Gallantmon, however, was able to take a hit and aimed his shield.

"Final Elysium!" He fired his crimson beam, which the armoured wolf dodged by jumping and flying in the air. Gallantmon yelled out in frustration. He stuck his right arm out and his famous lance appeared around it. He leapt after the wolf, which BlackWarGreymon recognized as MetalGarurumon. Managing to be in a kneeling position, BlackWarGreymon saw the Floramon rush out to aid the wounded Megas.

"BlackWarGreymon, what's happened?" the elder queried. BlackWarGreymon's mind was still too focused on his pain, but he managed to get something out.

"Gallantmon's after the X-Antibody. But another Digimon took it and now Gallantmon is in pursuit." He looked off at the direction Gallantmon ran to. "But something's not right."

**A/N: BAZAYUM. Well there's chapter 1, I hope you like it because I enjoyed the hell out of it. Writing for all these Digimon is so great. Especially the Royal Knights, they're so cool. But BlackWarGreymon is still the #1 fave. Anyways, read and review because I may just write more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I've decided to go and continue this. Hopefully I can make it decent enough for you, the readers. However, due to me having three other stories, this will probably update more sporadically than those two. However, I'll try and get these up when my schedule allows it.**

Red light shined down on the massive room, making it seem like some sort of hell. It was made entirely of stone that absorbed the red light like a sponge. Far back was a large stone throne. On that throne was a tall, thin humanoid. He had his head resting in his hand, sleeping. His snores echoed throughout the massive chamber. It was a peaceful rest, one of many. However, it was disturbed when a DemiDevimon flapped loudly into the chamber.

"My Lord! My Lord! Something has happened above!" DemiDevimon landed in front of the throne as the figure stirred. A single red eye opened on his forehead. The eye was vertical in placement as it looked down on him.

"What'sa matter? Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" DemiDevimon flapped his blue wings frantically.

"But my Lord, up above! The X-Antibody has been found!" That lone red eye stared at DemiDevimon until two others below it opened up as well.

"I already know this. I was the one who made its presence aware to odda Digimon. I told you all this, why the hell're you tellin' me now?" DemiDevimon started shaking. Did the temperature just plummet? The figure sat straight up, gripping the armrests of his throne, staring at him with his three red eyes.

"W-well, my L-lord. I just figured that you'd appreciate the knowledge that it has been revealed a-and that the Digimon above are quarrelling over it." DemiDevimon gave a slight chuckle as his masters eyes kept glaring at him. Nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity. DemiDevimon began to relax a bit, maybe he wasn't going to be killed off. His relaxed feeling quickly vanished, however, when his master reached behind his back and pulled out one of his short shotguns.

"Ya know, when I picked you after the last one, you assured me that you'd be better at not giving me trivial information." He smiled, the right half of his mouth sliding up evilly. "But it seems that I've gotta get a new courier." He took aim as DemiDevimon shook in absolute fear.

"P-please my Lord! I'll try better, I promise! I-" _Bang!_ Where DemiDevimon stood was now a small crater. The seated figure chuckled.

"Double Impact." He slid the weapon on his back and snapped his fingers. Another DemiDevimon fluttered down in front of the throne, and he kneeled as much as he could. He tried not shaking as he stood beside the crater where his fellow DemiDevimon once stood.

"I live to serve you, my Lord." Best to be as submissive as possible. No sudden moves or words. The figure readjusted himself, leaning back into his hand for sleep.

"Go up and watch what's happenin' with the X-Antibody. Find out who's got it, if anyone. Then come back and tell me. Got it?" DemiDevimon furiously shook his head-body and flew up to the red light, disappearing to the world above. The figure closed his three eyes and returned to sleep, dreaming of setting the Digital World ablaze.

BlackWarGreymon was wishing he could have taken on Gallantmon. However, due to the wounded Mega beside him, he wasn't able to.

"You know, had you not gone on the offensive right away, we could have taken him." WarGreymon glared.

"I had to attack, it was the only way."

"For a vaccine Digimon, you're quite violent."

"Says the virus type." Both glared at each other from where they lay until the Floramon elder intervened.

"Both of you calm down, you're too weak to do stand up, let alone fight. Just let us heal you." Both warriors glared at the Floramon until they both turned their heads from each other. The Floramon elder sighed as another Floramon ran into the room.

"Elder! There's another Digimon at the door!" The elder was about to say something when the MetalGarurumon from earlier limped into the room. He looked like he went through a scuffle, his back left leg looked the worst. In his mouth, he carried the glowing orb with the X in the middle. The X-Antibody.

"MetalGarurumon, give- " The Floramon elder cut off WarGreymon and took the orb from MetalGarurumon in a show of odd bravery.

"No, this is being kept hidden until you all are better. Then you can do whatever you want with it." She handed to another Floramon who walked off with it. MetalGarurumon stared at the Floramon until she got him to lay down while other Floramon healed his leg. It was a good while until all three Megas were in decent health. Even then, the Floramon elder was determined not to hand over the X-Antibody. So the trio sat high in the tree that night. BlackWarGreymon noticed that WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were talking like they were old friends.

"What's your story?" The two vaccine types looked at him. MetalGarurumon was perched on a branch while WarGreymon sat on the same branch, leaning his back against the tree much like his dark counterpart.

"Why does that matter?" BlackWarGreymon eyed the orange warrior.

"I feel like asking, is that an issue?" WarGreymon glared at BlackWarGreymon however, he didn't attack due to his injuries, from which both were still recovering.

"We might as well. It'd release the tension here and we've got the time." Both looked at MetalGarurumon, who looked bored. He seemed more benevolent than his friend, which BlackWarGreymon was appreciating.

"Alright." WarGreymon didn't sound happy about it. MetalGarurumon merely shrugged off his partner's animosity and started speaking.

"We met a long time ago, farther back than most, as Rookies. We bonded over the fact that we had no real place to call home. We stuck it out, though, and eventually were found by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode." BlackWarGreymon sat up fast. Too fast, considering he held his body in reaction to the pain.

"You knew Imperialdramon? He's ancient." MetalGarurumon nodded.

"He took us under his wing when we had no one. He was quite benevolent to the innocent, as a Royal Knight should be. Under his tutelage, we trained to become the Mega Levels we are now." WarGreymon had a hostile look in his eye again.

"Benevolent. Unlike Gallantmon." BlackWarGreymon remembered when he challenged five of the Royal Knights head on. Gallantmon was the one who hunted him down like a dog and attacked him in the most vicious ways. Gallantmon almost made the final strike when Omnimon distracted him. MetalGarurumon nodded his head again.

"Gallantmon is a special case. Very hot headed, but a good fighter. He just needs guidance. Imperialdramon could have trained him much better." Odd how MetalGarurumon knew these things off the top of his head.

"You had run ins with him before?"

"Yes. Every time he attacked with unparalleled ferocity. He despises those who get in his way, and we got in his way more than once."

"And didn't Imperialdramon die some time ago?" BlackWarGreymon remembered hearing the leader and founder of the Royal Knights had died.

"He's not dead! He's just gone somewhere. We'll find him." WarGreymon was the source of the outburst. MetalGarurumon gave him a pitying look.

"We like to think Imperialdramon's not dead. We believe he's been taken or captured by someone." Made sense. These two were raised by him personally. They'd take his possible death and/or disappearance hard.

"Alright, fair enough. Can I assume you've been searching all over for him since?" MetalGarurumon nodded his head.

"Indeed we have. But enough about us, what's your story?" BlackWarGreymon leaned back against the tree, sighing.

"Not much to tell. I spent time in a village with the rest of my kin, and I was the third overall to reach the Mega Level. And when I reached that level…" BlackWarGreymon shuddered. "I became stupid."

"How so?" Yeah, MetalGarurumon was the more benevolent of the two.

"I challenged five Royal Knights all at once." WarGreymon did a double take at the dark warrior while MetalGarurumon stared.

"Five Royal Knights at once, that's insane." BlackWarGreymon nodded.

"Yeah, it was. It was stupid also. I took on Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Kentaurosmon, Magnamon, and Gallantmon. It was Gallantmon who nearly killed me. Omnimon stopped them and I got away. That's it."

"You're lucky Omnimon came when he did. Gallantmon isn't one to hesitate when it comes to killing." True, however this time he was preoccupied with the X-Antibody. Speaking of which….

"Say, what is the X-Antibody anyway?" BlackWarGreymon was genuinely curious. MetalGarurumon answered

"The X-Antibody is something that can grant the bearer immeasurable power. The X Evolution of any Digimon can rival the power of the Royal Knights, or even the Celestials." BlackWarGreymon was impressed. This sounded incredibly valuable. No wonder WarGreymon wanted it destroyed. A rouge Digimon could take it and use its power to take over or destroy the Digital World.

"Sounds like something everyone would be after if its existence got out." WarGreymon scoffed.

"It has, why do you think so many Digimon have attacked this tree? Someone leaked its location and Digimon have been swarming to this location to get its power for one reason or another. Thankfully, you've been guarding this tree in ignorance for a long time." BlackWarGreymon almost thought WarGreymon had complimented him.

"Well, what if we use the X-Antibody to protect it?" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon looked at the dark Digimon.

"How does that make sense?"

"If one of us takes in the X-Antibody, then it'd be nigh impossible for anyone to take it." MetalGarurumon nodded slightly, but pointed out

"What if that Digimon becomes corrupted by its power? It's better to destroy it than to chance corruption." BlackWarGreymon pondered for a moment.

"I guess you're right. Perhaps it should be destroyed."

"Don't even think about it!" The trio looked up to see a silver lance falling from the sky aimed at them. They leapt from the tree as the Digimon wielding the lance smashed through the braches and land on a lower one. He looked up at the trio, a deadly look in his eyes.

"Gallantmon, what are you doing here?" The Royal Knight growled.

"You fools are planning to destroy the X-Antibody!? That's absurd and outrageous! It can be used well. We only need the right Digimon." BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon floated while MetalGarurumon hovered in place with his thin wing-jets. All three glanced down at the Royal Knight.

"Used for what? So you can take over the Digital World?" Gallantmon almost hissed. His lance cackled with blue energy.

"Lightning Joust!" he sent a bolt of blue energy at the trio. They dodged it due to their aerial prowess. BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon both put their Dramon Killer claws together and gathered energy. Both created large spheres of energy, one red and one orange.

"Terra Force!"

"Terra Destroyer!"

"Don't even think about it." Both Megas stopped as they saw that Gallantmon was on the branch of the tree. If their attacks collided, it would level the tree and allow Gallantmon a free ride to the X-Antibody. However, MetalGarurumon was smart and snuck behind the Knight. Several plates on his armour opened to reveal an oddly large arsenal of missiles.

"Ice Wolf Bite!" He launched his salvo of missiles at Gallantmon, who leapt impossibly high into the air, charging up his lance.

"Lightning Joust!" he shot a blue bolt that sawed through many of MetalGarurumon's missiles. However, several managed to find their mark and nail Gallantmon with freezing explosions. He landed on the ground, parts of him covered in ice. However, the Royal Knight merely broke through it. Crouching down, he leapt up again and slammed into MetalGarurumon with his shield, causing both of them to plummet to the ground.

Gallantmon kept MetalGarurumon below him with his shield as they fell, eventually landing on MetalGarurumon and making a hole in the ground. Using the downed wolf as a spring board, Gallantmon leapt up again, aiming for WarGreymon. However, as WarGreymon tried to dodge, Gallantmon was nailed by a body check from BlackWarGreymon, sending him careening to the tree. Using the short time he was given, WarGreymon flew down to MetalGarurumon.

"MetalGarurumon, are you alright?" The wolf slowly got up, he was injured a decent amount by the fall.

"I'm fine" they heard clashing as BlackWarGreymon and Gallantmon fought. "But I think BlackWarGreymon needs your help more than I do." WarGreymon was about to argue when MetalGarurumon stopped him. "He's doing something noble, something other virus Digimon wouldn't. That warrants respect. Whether you like it or not." WarGreymon didn't like it that much, but he could see facts, he wasn't stupid. BlackWarGreymon was someone different. Perhaps a possible ally. Nodding to his old friend, WarGreymon leapt up and soared up to the clashing Megas.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fired a blue bolt at BlackWarGreymon, who pulled his Black Brave Shield and blocked the attack. However, Gallantmon came charging, his lance out, and nailed the black shield, causing it to separate. Gallantmon quickly put his feet on the two halves and leapt, sending BlackWarGreymon down to the ground. Even without flight, he was more than a match for these three weaklings. He turned while he was in the air to see and orange Dramon Killer bash him in the head, sending him to the earth with a crash. The two dragon warriors then met in the air.

"That took you long enough, I barely got out of that alive." WarGreymon scoffed at his counterpart's complaining.

"I had bigger things to worry about. Anyway, we've both got bigger problems." Both looked down to see the Royal Knight getting up slowly. That was it, their opening. Both nodded, put their Dramon Killers together, and made smaller spheres than before.

"Terra Destroyer."

"Terra Force." They threw their mini spheres at Gallantmon, who looked up to get nailed by both miniature attacks. That sent him flying back, skipping across the ground like a stone thrown over water. He landed, carving a scar in the earth, and didn't move. He was limp, but not dead. Both dragon warriors levitated down to the unconscious Knight.

"Well, what now?" WarGreymon pondered the question. However, before he could answer, they heard someone yell out.

"Magna Blast!" They looked up to see a rainbow of energy bolts rain down on them, causing them to retreat, but not before getting hit by several.

"Icy Breath!" a gale of freezing cold air blew towards the warriors, freezing whatever was in its wake. BlackWarGreymon and WarGreymon levitated up to avoid it.

"Dragon Roar!" A blast of fire and a blast of lightning came from above, nailing both dragon warriors.

"Scarlet Tempest!" A gale of razor wind came at the warriors, blasting them down to the earth, near MetalGarurumon. When they managed to sit up, they saw an impressive sight. The golden armoured Magnamon, the four-legged Kentaurosmon, the dragon Knight Dynasmon, and the pink armoured Crusadermon. All four levitated above the unconscious Gallantmon.

"Incredible." MetalGarurumon commented. "The Royal Knights."

**A/N: There! Got it done. It's not AS long as I may have wanted it but this probably needs to get out. I'll get the next chapter written over time. Don't worry, I'll try not to let too much time pass between chapters. **


End file.
